


everglow

by DarkBlueLynx



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ACTUALLY JUST READ IT, Claiming, I should be sleeping, Jealous Daniel, M/M, OR IS IT, Ong the seducerTM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, and skripshit, but meh, but nothing serious, chaebol universe, daniel as rich chaebol, daniel trying to win ong?, everyone is chaebol actually, it's 1.30AM here, lolol, ong as rich chaebol, or something like that, other couples will be added later, sexy daddy daniel, slight aron/ong, they should've been more elegant than what i wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueLynx/pseuds/DarkBlueLynx
Summary: “Aronaahhhh”“Who accidentally your first love…”“Aroonnnaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh”“And looked hot as hell, even I was surprised at his sudden turn from puppy to daddy”“Hyuuunnggggg”At this point, Seongwoo's sure that his ears were red from embarrassment and opted to bury his head into Aron’s chest.Aron softly whistled at the absolute rage Daniel showed across the room.Boy, it’s really fun to mess with this two. Aron thought merrily. Just wait until the other heard about this.-------------Or the story where both ong and daniel trying to reconcile with ong running and daniel chasing. and jealous daniel.





	everglow

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. first fic after YEARS. and in different site. thank you for reading.

 

Seongwoo hated being stagnant.

It’s simply boring and uneventful and how people can face such a constant life was beyond his logic.

Okay, probably his logical sense should not be used as the measurement.

Probably Minhyun’s.

Or Jisung’s.

Either way, he hated being inactive and doing something repetitively. Especially where there’s no challenge or laugh or hell, even danger involved. Being the last son of one of the notorious families with influence in Korea did that to you. He strived off the laugh, the attention and the thrill of the challenge and danger.

While he did not deal with the business directly like his older sister, he has seen and learned enough to be able to survive in the black, ruthless world. He has a knack of it even. Both of his parents knew, his sister knew, but yet he has decided to not take over the family business as the head, much to his sister’s dismay. It’s just he’s more suited as the what they called? PR. He found he’s more comfortable as the family’s representative, or his sister’s second in command to be exact, rather than sitting behind the desk, organizing and all those boring administration thing as the head. Those, were his sister’s field than his. It’s more flexible for him to move around and do anything he please anyway if he’s not the head.  

While the perks were wonderful, there were some setbacks as well. First of all, while his sister let him get away with his antics more than one occasion, there were some instances that he absolutely cannot disobey his sister’s command. Even if it annoyed the hell out of him, even if he didn’t agree over it. Because he knew there were some decisions that have to be made no matter what and he trusted his sister judgment enough to let it go. His job also consisted of making connection, searching for new networks, overseeing that the pacts that have been made were being done accordingly, keeping the relation between the families and other companies good, keeping the subordinate in line and not doing things which his family absolutely refuse to partake -like bribing the officials, corrupting money from the lesser-,  etc etc. Then, there’s _this_.

 _This_ , was participating in a banquet. Soiree. Meet up. Whatever.

It’s mandatory for him to attend these kind of things, with him being the other face of his sister and his family. Usually, he attended with his sister.

But no, because of one of his ‘misbehavior’, he was punished by going to this banquet _alone_.

And he’s dying of absolute boredom.

It was an alright banquet to be honest. It was the company that was not wanted. At all.

Men, old, grubby older men trying to get into his pants. Women also did that too. While his bisexuality was well-known among the society, it didn’t mean that he’s willing to spend his night with just anybody.

An old, smelly, men and women were the first top on the list of heck no.

But of course, being a gentle man he was, he entertained their advances while slowly but steadily backing off to the other side of the room and escaped their grasp.

Being wanted by many was so _tiring_.

He could distinctly hear his sister snorted in his head at his thought.

“Well, hello Seongwoo. How are you?” A greasy chuckle greeted him from behind.

 _Oh great_. He thought sulkily as he was hit on by another man. An unattractive, boring, smelly man.

_WHERE WAS HIS SAVIOR WHEN HE NEED ONE?_

“Seongwoo, I’ve been looking for you.” As if his prayer was heard, Aron walked toward him and extended his arm to Seongwoo.

He internally swept with relief at the familiar face and wasted no time in falling into Aron’s embrace.

“Aron-aaa.” Seongwoo whined and gave all of his attention to Aron; dismissing the old man behind him.

Aron just nodded lightly to the man and dragged Seongwoo away to the nearby empty corner .

“Thank God. I’ll definitely kill him had you not save me.” Seongwoo muttered darkly as he walked in arm with Aron.

“This made me wonder why people still being drawn by you.” Aron let out a small laugh.

“It must be the face.” Seongwoo nodded solemnly. “I mean, who could resist this holy face? Sculpted by the God himself. Me, the classic noble beauty you can’t find anywhere else.” Seongwoo ended.

“Yes, yes. Whatever floats your boat, Seongwooah.” Aron only shook his head softly.

“Aww, come on babe. That hurts my pride.” Seongwoo pouted. “Even you’re not immune, _hyung_.” Seongwoo whispered breathily.

He and Aron used to be a thing **, The Thing** in fact, right under Minhyun and Jonghyun. But things happened and they ended up as friend.

Friend with benefits, when he and Aron currently weren’t attached with anybody. The arrangements fitted them, as they’re actually compatible with each other. They have some similar common grounds to talk about, and their personalities didn’t clash out that much, with Aron being a real dork inside all those tough and cool exterior.

And he loved dork. Has ever loved one in his early youth in fact, but that was another matter.

He was a bit surprised when Aron reciprocated and leaned in to him.  Now there were barely three centimeters between their bodies and he could faintly smelt Aron’s signature perfume. It was still comforting and gave him a sense of security, being enveloped in the elder’s scent.  He unknowingly relaxed and completely leaned into Aron’s body. A content sigh left his mouth as the tension and exhaustion from tonight’s banquet seeped away from his body. The sensual mood between them ebbed as Aron let Seongwoo rest for a while in his arm.

“Thank you though for saving my ass again.” Seongwoo’s muffled sentence resulted in Aron’s chuckle.

“It’s a fine ass, how could I not save it?” Aron wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

“Yes, my very fine ass has given me a lot of favor.” Seongwoo nodded.

“Talking about your ass, I think there’s someone who pretty much want your ass away from my body right now.” Aron whispered humoredly.

“Huh? And why are we whispering?” Seongwoo frowned.

“If stare could kill, I’d be twenty-six feet under now.” Aron muttered. “Look behind you slowly.”

Seongwoo turned his body a bit in fake attempt of searching for waiter, and his eyes landed to-

“Oh.”

“Only oh? Did a cat get your tongue Seongwoo?” Aron teased as he sneaked his arms around Seongwoo and completely encased the younger man in his embrace. “Or is it someone who get your tongue?”

“Oh shut up.” Seongwoo mumbled.

Aron could felt Daniel glared even more intensely after he hugged Seongwoo completely. God, these stupid idiotic love birds…

“Someone who loves cat veeery much. Who left to Canada years ago….”

“Aronaahh”

“Who also came back a few months ago…..”

“Aronaahhhh”                     

 “Who accidentally your first love…”

“Aroonnnaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh”

“And looked hot as hell, even I was surprised at his sudden turn from puppy to daddy”

“Hyuuunnggggg”

At this point, he’s sure that his ears were red from embarrassment and opted to bury his head into Aron’s chest.

Aron softly whistled at the absolute rage Daniel showed across the room.

 _Boy, it’s really fun to mess with this two_. Aron thought merrily. _Just wait until the other heard about this._

“Okay, you gotta let go of me now, or I’ll be in my funeral tomorrow.”

Seongwoo did let go of him and stood tall once more. “You should take me out of here, now.” Seongwoo demanded. When Aron only raised his eyebrow, Seongwoo hissed. “I can’t go back yet, my sister sent a chauffeur instead of letting me drive and now I can’t go back unless someone take me back home before she sent someone.”

“No way, I’ve just arrived and I need to see Mr. Lee first.” Aron shrugged.

Seongwoo just stared at Aron intensely. “Hmmm, I’m pretty you mean Ms. Hwang, right Aronah?”

“How-“

“Don’t underestimate me, okay?” Seongwoo huffed. “And now I demand to be taken back to home by you. Or just give me your car key.”

“No, you know I can’t take you-“ Aron stopped mid sentence before smiling really brightly and casually. “Sure, I’ll take you back Seongwooah. How about going to my place hmm?” He flirtingly said and Seongwoo was confused at the sudden degree of change.

“What-“

“Hyung. Can we talk for a sec?” Daniel’s deep voice snapped Seongwoo from his confusion and he abruptly turned around.

And boy, what a sight.

With a patterned black suit and white shirt, the clothes fitted Daniel’s God like figure so sexily that it should be illegal.

And trust Daniel to be the only one who could pull the whole tie-hanging-on-the-neck looked proper and even hot. And he still wore the same piercing on his right ear.

“Uh sure?” Seongwoo shrugged coolly. Or as coolly as he thought. Internally, he’s panicking.

_MAYDAY MAYDAY_

“I’ll see you later then, Seongwoo-ah. Don’t forget tonight.” Aron left the corner and only nodded in greeting at Daniel, who stiffly nodded too.

“Where are you going tonight with him?” Daniel asked without preamble.

“Just the usual.” Seongwoo shrugged. The usual my ass. He didn’t even know what Aron meant with ‘tonight’.

Daniel frowned at the answer and his expression somewhat turned more sour.

“So what do you want to talk about, Daniel?” Seongwoo changed to topic quickly.

“I heard you’re really close with Aron-hyung?” Daniel asked disdainfully.

Seongwoo just nodded. “Um yeah? We’re on the same age and some of our hobbies are same so…” he left the end of sentence just hang in the air.

“Is it true that you dated him when I was away?” Daniel asked again without pausing.

“Err… yeah?” Seongwoo affrontedly answered, though his usual persona quickly kicked right back in. “So what? He’s quite a catcher himself. In fact, he’s not the only one you know.” Seongwoo shrugged. It’s also the time he realized that Daniel has completely sandwiched him between the cold wall and Daniel.

“Daniel stop crowding me-“ Seongwoo tried to getaway but Daniel’s solid body was literally another wall he couldn’t move.

“Not the only one, eh?” Daniel asked darkly.

“Look at me Seongwoo.” Daniel ordered. If the lack of hyung was any indication, Daniel’s husky voice surely was.

“No. You don’t get to be angry over this, Daniel.” Seongwoo talked back.

“No, I don’t. But I still get jealous anyway.” Daniel spoke honestly.

“Niel-ah, let go-“

“To lose you at the hands of the death is a thing, _hyung_.” He whispered softly at Seongwoo’s ear. Daniel’s deep voice caressed his entire being internally. Like a molten lava poured right into his ear. As if sensing Seongwoo’s thought, Daniel went back from Seongwoo’s ear and unabashedly stared deeply at his hyung’s eyes.

“But to think that _I_ will lose you to another, _lesser_ male is unacceptable, don’t you think?” Daniel tilted his head a bit, all while lightly touched Seongwoo’s right cheek with the back of his finger.

His right hand then pulled Seongwoo’s hand into his and kissed it gently. “Such a beautiful man should not be left at the hands of the undeserving of finer things in life.” Daniel ended with his killer smile.

 _This brat should be banned from speaking._ Seongwoo passedly thought while trying his hardest to not let his inner swoon appear on his expression. Apparently, he’s not that immune to the supposedly Kang Daniel’s sexy charm.

“Are you saying you deserve _this_ , Daniel- _sshi_?” His hand swung elegantly from his chest to the outside as he talked; motioning his physique. Seongwoo gave his equally “sexy stare” to the fluffy puppy Kang Daniel he used to know. Who has turned into a very fine, very sexy Kang Daddy. Who he would willingly spend a night with if he has lesser dignity and pride.

“Ohh, I’m not saying, _hyung_.” A smirk adorned on that devilishly handsome face.

A yelp-turned-into-moan erupted from Seongwoo’s mouth when Daniel suddenly buried his hand on his tresses and tugged it softly. His choked moan seemed to excite Daniel even more, if the way his eyes turned darker were any indication.

“I’m **_claiming_** you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> it should be longer. and with more scene, n lots of ongniel time. n initially omegaverse. with ong as omega. and prob mafia verse. or badass universe. but yea.


End file.
